My Brothers best friend 2 : Your back! the sequel
by jaggirl-katie
Summary: the on going sequel to " My brothers best friend ". Bella goes back to forks with her boyfriend Cameron, but does her fairytale come true or does Edward save her from the biggest mistke of her life. who is left waiting? and who is in love with bella?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **_**To read this you have to have read the first part of the sequel. ****My brothers best friend. ****I hoped you cried reading it, because she left. Well here you go she is going back to forks after collage. I loved your reviews and I hope to get them in the second book.**

_**Love ya all.**_

_**Review **_

_**Xxx Katie xxX**_

**Brothers best friend 2 : Your back?!**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I woke up and I felt his arm's wrap around me. I had gone to collage and I haven't been to forks lately, so Cameron and I are going to head over their later today. Collage had been easy and that's where I meet Cameron, he is smart and cheerful and he loves me and I love him. We meet during one of my classes, I am so glad I meet him, we have been together for six months.

I felt him shift under me, I loved waking up in the morning and lying on his chest. I loved hearing his breathing come and go. I was nervous about going back to forks, after leaving Edward behind. I am glad I did though, if I hadn't I would have never meet Cameron and I would have not had my fairy tale. Well, its my almost fairytale.

He sighed. " Morning, beautiful." I smiled and popped up on my elbow to kiss him. The kiss went longer than I intended it to, I pulled away, with a giggle.

" Stop." I playfully smacked his bare chest. " We were meant to just kiss last night and look at us now." I let out another giggle, oh how Cameron made me smile. " I need to have a shower."

He ran his hand through his Sandy brown hair. " Mind if I joined you?" his tone seductive, I sighed and untangled my self from the sheets.

" No, then I would have to have another shower and one thing leads to another." I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, before he could see anything and got to carried away. I was to impatient to wait for the hot water to start running, I just hopped in and let the warmness of the water soak me. I was stressed out about today. I was glad I would see Alice again, but Edward. I though I was over him, hopefully he is over me.

I must have been in the shower for a while, because it started to get cold. I jumped out and wrapped a towel near me. I opened Bathroom door and Cameron had managed to put on a pair of bpxers. I rushed over to the walk in closet and looked for something to were, apparently it was going to be sunny for the whole week in Forks. So, I decided to pack a couple of summer dressers that hugged my curves.

I put on a Blue strapless dress, that Cameron bought for me. He was so sweet. I put on my white coat, just Incase. I walked over to the dressing table and fixed my hair. By the time I was done Cameron was to, he stared at me when he saw me and I started to feel the heat creep up to my cheeks.

" There is no word to tell the world how beautiful you look right now." I was a deep shade of red now. Cameron walked over to me and picked me up bridal style and twirling us around, I laughed. He couldn't wait to see Charlie again. As for me, I couldn't wait, but their was Edward. Did I still have feelings for him? I stopped laughing at the question and became uneasy. Cameron seemed to notice and carefully placed me on the ground. I was still the big klutz and he always caught me.

" Bella, we can always wait. We don't have to see them now. Though I prefer too." Cameron insisted.

I nodded. " I want to go, it's just Edward. I told you about him, well, he will be their to and I don't want us to fight. I haven't seen them for a couple of years." I said, honestly.

" Don't worry, I will save you." he whispered, it was the most dumbest thing to say, but he made it seem sweet. I was hoping that these next couple of weeks would work out well though. I was dreading them. Maybe Edward had done what I told him too and moved on, but what if I didn't want him to?

**Couple of hours later.**

**EPOV**

Alice and I were waiting for Bella and her boyfriend to arrive. How I envied that man. I wish I hadn't stuffed up. The last couple of years have gone agonizingly, painfully slow and I missed Bella. I heard her and her Boyfriend were pretty serious. Sigh. The tension grew as we waited longer. I began to see people spill out of the Exit and I guessed Bella's plane had just landed.

I forced a smile. Then I finally saw her, I saw Bella and my heart flipped, but sunk and crashed and burned. Once I saw her holding her hands with her boyfriend, who's name escapes me. I heard Alice squeal in excitement, she was jumping up and down. I couldn't take my eyes of Bella, you looked even more beautiful than before.

" Bellaaaa!" Alice screamed. She went straight up and hugged Bella. " I have missed you so much. You said you were going to visit all the time, but you didn't" Alice's face saddened.

" I know." Bella's musical voice, said. How I missed hearing it and her giggle. " I would have come more often, but I meet Cameron." Bella looked at me as she said his name and smiled sweetly. Dose she know she is torturing me? " Edward," she notices me and she remembered. " I missed you." She missed me! My heart soared and I looked at her boyfriend, who seem to not have an affect on anything she said to me. She must have told him.

" Hi, Bella. I missed you too."

" I would like you to meet Cameron." By now Alice was talking to Cameron and they were having a friendly little talk. She sighed. " well, he is kind of busy now, but maybe we could talk and catch up?"

" Bella, I'm s-"

" Edward, I don't want you to say sorry anymore, and I don't want to hear that you love me. I have moved on and you should have too." she said, coldly.

Bella's boyfriend came up to me and introduced himself. His came was Cameron and he had light brown eyes, almost like topaz. Bella smiled as I helped him with their luggage. I don't think Bella will be happy when she finds out she will be staying at our house, because her house is under renovations.

We were in the car on the way to Charlie's house and I manage to concentrate on the road, even though. The best gift in the world was sitting behind me. I still loved Bella and I wasn't going to let go, but what made her happy was him and she choose him I can't stop her. Everyone in the car was deep in a conversation.

" Edward. Tell them about your medial degree." Alice insisted.

" I'm not the one to brag, Alice."

She went on. " Oh, fine the sulk. I'll tell them. So he got into…" I drowned out whatever she said and kept my eyes on the road. I envied that man who had Bella, Who got to hold her in his arms. I don't know one thing about this guy and I already hate him with every fiber in my body. Maybe I should move on, but for some reason the only person I see in this world is Bella.

**BPOV**

I could tell Edward wasn't happy, he was normally always talking to me and I would blush, but these days the only person to make me blush is Cameron. Edward parked in the familiar drive way of my fathers house. I couldn't help, but remember the memories, I had. Some good and some not so good times here.

Once the car stopped I almost jumped into Charlie's ready arms, I have missed him so much. I jumped into his arms and he caught me. " Daddy!" I squealed. He put me down and he was laughing, I have never done that before. I laughed at my own embarrassment before blushing and going to get Cameron.

Cameron got out of the car and we walked hand in hand to my father. " Dad, you remember Cameron." I said, surly.

" Ahh, Cameron, how have you been? I hope your good. What was that important question you wanted to ask?" Charlie asked, Cameron obviously didn't want me to know something, so I walked away, trusting him.

" Bella, you hardly packed any clothes, your suitcase feels so light." Alice clamed. I laughed.

" you know that can only mean..."

" SHOPPING!" we both said in unison, we broke into a fit of laughter, normally I would hate to go shopping, but since I haven't seen her in so long I would do anything to make her happy.

" Hey dad." he looked up at me, he broke off the conversation with Cameron and smiled. " Where is Emmet?"

" He went out with Rosalie apparently their expecting a child." Alice and I squealed. Everything was perfect, Emmet had married Rosalie a couple of months ago and I was so proud of them and now he is going to be a father! I can't believe this. I ran over to Cameron and took his hand.

" So why are you having a private conversations with my dad?" I sad, boldly.

He seemed shocked. " you are very observant. I was talking to you dad about sports and how he is going to renovate the house. He wanted my opinion. And I think it's a really good plain." Charlie winked at Cameron and I just rolled my eyes. I would get it out of Charlie or Cameron soon enough.

Alice and Edward walked towards us with our luggage, Cameron took the luggage off , from Alice and Edward. I looked at Edward and he hadn't changed one bit. He noticed my stare and gave me that crooked smile, that use to make my head spin round and causing me to go weak at the knees. It still had the same affect. I almost collapsed on Cameron, who was in an engaged conversation with Alice and my dad.

Cameron looked at me a held me up. " Are you Ok, sweetheart?" Cameron asked.

I swallowed. " Yer, I'm ok I have no idea what came over me, I'm sorry." I said glaring at Edward.

I over heard something Charlie was saying. "… I think you and Bells are going to be ok at the Cullen's house. I already informed Esme and she would love for you to stay at their…."" What?!" I scoffed. This time I really did collapse. I fainted. I Remember seeing Cameron's light brown eyes Before I full on blacked out.

**AN: First chapter of the new part of the sequel. Yay review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **_**Yer the first chapter was great. Lol. Bella took the news of staying at the Cullen's as of a bit of a shock. She fainted and who is the first person she sees when she wakes up? and where is Cameron?**

_**Review **_

_**Xxx Katie xxX**_

**Brothers best friend 2 : Your back?!**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

When I woke, I felt something damp press against my forehead. I still felt numb and I was unable to move. For some reason, my body seemed so heavy. My eyelids were closed, so I couldn't see, but what ever was pushing up against my forehead was relaxing me. I lightly groaned and I heard a low chuckle. I could have sworn it belonged to Edward. My eyes fluttered open, I was surprised when I saw Edward, I though Cameron would be the one who to be here when I woke up.

I suddenly sat up and came rushing back down, I placed my hand on my head. " Whoa… Head rush." I muttered, mostly to myself.

Edward - as if he was still the same - worried. " Bella, are you ok, here put this on your head and relax."

" Edward, I'm fine. Where is Cameron?" He sighed. Good. He was jealous…. Wait did I want him to be jealous? The look on his face says it all. He hated Cameron with every ounce of his body.

" Yer, he went out with Alice, to buy something. It's a surprise ,so don't expect me to tell you." Edward seemed very angry, but he calmed himself, once he saw I noticed. " Bella, I have….you don't know how sorry I am. I lost you and I want you back, I will try so hard to get you back." He gazed at me, hope, in his eyes.

I sighed. It wasn't going to be easy. " Edward, I moved on, can't you see that? I left and I didn't come back, isn't that enough proof, that I don't want you." I touched the side of his cheek, but I dropped my hand. " You're my past, and that's where you'll stay." I couldn't look him in the eye after that, but he was crying. He abruptly got up and walked out the room, slamming the door and leaving me in total darkness.

I pulled the sheets off me and got out of bed. I clutched onto the chair Edward was sitting on, to prevent me from falling, then I hurried to the door. As I opened the door, I shocked me to realise where I was. I was in the Cullen's home. Of course where else, no wonder Edward had been taken care of me. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact, that I haven't been her for so many years. I walked over to the stair case and it seemed like yesterday, when I fell and I sprained my ankle. He helped me. I walked down the stairs, using the railing to hold me up so I don't stubble down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, where I could hear most of the noise.

As I turned the corner I could see Esme, she was leaning over the island in the kitchen, cooking. I took a seat on one of their stoles and smiled at Esme. " Morning, did you sleep well?"

I coughed a bit. " morning already?"

Esme laughed to herself. " Yes, Bella. I suppose I was kind of shocking news to find out after all these years, that you are going to stay here and after what happened. We all missed you gravely, when you left. Edward has been smiling ever since he found out you were coming. Alice well, she is being Alice. Did you know she went on a shopping strike? She demanded you back before she ever shopped, but she exploded." I looked down ashamed. I had no idea I was causing everyone so much pain. That I was leaving behind a mess.

Esme put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. " It's ok, your back now and I heard you have some big news?"

" Some one finally asked." we both laughed. " Cameron and I are looking for a place up here, some where permanent to live. Isn't that great?"

" Yes, that is good. We will see a lot more of you then won't we Bella. How's life been? Please tell me more about Cameron." she said, joyfully.

" Cameron and I meet in collage." I started. " you will proberly hear about it all tonight. Is the dinner on still?" I asked.

" Yes we are still having the dinner, its at an Italian restaurant in Port Angles. We can't wait to hear all about it." I smiled she was ever so sweet, Esme put the bacon and Eggs onto a plate and handed it to me. I smiled as she handed me the plate, she was like a second mother. She helped herself to a plate and ate standing.

Edward came into the room and he seemed rather Joyful, compared to the angry self he was a second ago when I saw him. He helped himself to the bacon and eggs, then took a seat next to me, just like the old days. Like I was still madly in love with him and he would make me blush every time.

" Morning, Esme, Bella." Edward said, calmly. " Edward, thanks for helping, sorry I took it as a bit of a shock." I apologised. His eyes filled with anger, but he soon relaxed into the green smouldering eyes I remember.

" No, it's fine."

I couldn't help, but think about the sadness in his eyes, like he thought I had really let go. " Edward, we can' be like this we need to talk, I -"

" I'm going to go kiddies, have fun." Esme interrupted. I watched as Esme picked up her keys and bag. She soon fled the room, leaving me and Edward to talk.

I sat on the Stoll, nervously fidgeting with a bit of fabric on the hem. I watched as Edward, gracefully, made his way behind me and then he spun the seat around, so I was now looking at him. My breathing became ragged and uneasy. I smiled a little once I notice he was the same. Before I could do anything his lips were on mine, our lips crashing with passion. How I missed his lips. He put his hand on the small of my back and crushed me against his chest. When my mind finally caught up actions, I lightly pushed him away and shook me head.

Tears escaping my eyes. " No." I whispered, my voice horse. I jumped off the Stoll and fled for the nearest exit. What was I thinking? And I was kissing him back! How will I cope? I was meant to forget Edward and it had worked so far in my life, but now it is falling apart again. I have been thinking of ways to run from this moment, but I knew it was only time. And time had finally caught up with me and was ready to destroy everything.

**EPOV**

I saw Bella flea the room, she seemed rather distressed and what was I thinking? Kissing some other mans girlfriend. She kissed me back though. It could mean she is still in love with me, I walked out the French doors and into the backyard. The pool Alice had bought made our backyard look even better. **(AN: I don't care if they don't have a pool. They do know. lol) **

I opened my gate and I was glad the pool was heated. I took off my shirt and my shoes, then I plunged into the water, making a big splash. I swam a couple of laps and came up for air, to notice Alice giggling at me. I hoped out and I felt the cool air hit me, like I ran into a wall, but it was coming from both ways. I brushed my hands through my hair, letting the warm water droplets drop onto my shoulders.

I lightly sprayed her with the water from my hair. " Hey!" she screamed. " The hair."

I looked at her like she was an idiot. " Why are you so happy chappy Alice?"

" Hmm….I just had to do something that would make everyone happy tonight and I can't wait it will be so fun and yer…." She trailed off, she started to dance Freely across the lawn and I laughed at her.

" Well, glad your finally happy again." I smiled.

" Yer you to." she cooed and then winked. I just smirked at her, pretending she didn't speak English.

She skipped happily into the house and I just sat by the pool, thinking. I heard some people come out of the house and I bet it was the love birds. I turned my head and I saw a very stunning Bella, she was smiling and she was wearing a bikini. Cameron noticed my gaze and wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. She turned a bright shade of read and I smiled. I have missed that so much, I have never seen some one blush like Bella.

Suddenly he scoped Bella up, bridal style, and run for the pool. It created a massive splash, causing the water to splash onto me. I got up and walked away, in disgust. I loved Bella, but I hated him and I didn't like one thing about him. Something about him seemed very off and I knew if I found out I was going to have to tell Bella. She was to precious to hurt.

**AN: I would have done a long chapter, but I have to walk my dog and my computer has been stuffing up badly. I will update when I can till then. I hope you like it **

**Review to tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **_**Omg, I'm so glad you all are enjoying the plot. I know how can I partner up Bella, with some on other than Edward? Well don't worry, this story is going to end like the last one even better. This time tears of joy.**

_**Review **_

_**Xxx Katie xxX**_

**Brothers best friend 2 : Your back?!**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I was practically dragged out of the house. I knew I promised Alice shopping, but know I wasn't so sure. We were just going out to dinner and she kept muttering something under her breath. I didn't bother to ask. We were in her car and I realised I haven't seen or heard about jasper, I though it would be ok if I asked.

I stared out the window. " Alice, how is Jazzy?" I asked, cheerfully.

" Ohhhhhhhh! My god! I am so happy you asked. He is great you know. He will be back home from work soon and more time for me and Jazzy! He has moved in with all of us and I have been so happy." her smile grew wider.

" Wow… that's just great. I'm so glad your still together and I can't believe Rose is pregnant!" We both laughed and talked on some more. We talked about Cameron and we talked about Jasper, then we talked about Edward and how he found a couple of dates, but they really never lasted. Alice said he wasn't happy with the other girls, because the weren't me. I blushed and turned away. We talked about what I would wear and she told me I would have to wear a dress, because the occasion called for it. And blah, blah, blah…. The main thing is we talked for ages, just catching up on the past.

We arrived in Port Angles in no time. Alice parked her car on the side of the road and walked in the shop next to it, I sighed and it took me every last bit of me not to run off and do something fun. I walked in like any normal person would and tried not to dwell on the fact this was going to take for ever. I saw Alice rushing over to all these different kids of racks, filled with dresses. I took a seat on one of the lounge and made myself comfortable.

Alice soon walked over to me and dumped a whole lot of dresses on my. She nor me said a word, she just pointed to the dressing room and I did as I was told. I looked at some of the dresses and didn't even give them a second look. Some where to revealing, to short, to long, to tight, to fancy, didn't look like me or I just didn't like. I ended up coming out of the dressing room and having tried on nothing.

I saw her standing in front of me dressing room, arms crossed and she looked mad. " Why didn't you try on one of them?" she huffed.

" Because I don't like them. Can I have a look around?" I pleaded.

" Be my guest."

I searched and searched, I only manage to find one thought that stood out. It was white and strapless and fell just below the knees. It was perfect, I ran to the dressing and tried on the dress. Once I was in it, I ran to the main mirror outside the min dressing room to get a better look. I flung the door open.

Once Alice saw me her draw dropped. " You have good taste!"

" I know what Cameron likes." I replied.

" then how come you never dressed up for Edward." Alice raised an eyebrow.

" I know what he likes." I clearly stated.

Alice giggled. " Yes, I think Edward would love that dress on you." I gasped slightly, before regaining my posture and blushing. " It's good to know he could still do that to you." Alice smiled dreamingly.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. " Alice, I am in love with Cameron now. I have left him in the past and I just want him to be my friend. I know you think Edward and I will get together, but he won't. because next time I will run away, it will be far away and proberly not in the same country." I said, almost Apologetically.

" Yer, whatever….do you know he hasn't dated anyone since you left?" I shook my head. Why didn't Edward find some one like I wanted him too? I wanted us both to be happy and I found my happiness, he just had to keep looking and searching, for the right one. I looked out the window and I saw the greenery fly past the window. I guess this was the end of the conversation. I watched and tried to focus on tonight. I couldn't wait too see everyone. Well, nearly everyone. Emmet and Rosalie weren't getting back till early tomorrow morning. But apart from that, everyone was coming. I couldn't wait. I really didn't want to go, because I would get all the attention and I hated that. But Cameron wanted me to go and so did Charlie, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle and I think Edward too.

Just in twenty minutes we were back at the Cullen's house. Alice skipped towards the boot and got out the shopping bags, she managed to open the door and fly straight into the house, not even the faintest sign of exhaustion. I rolled my eyes at myself and walked into the house. I saw Edward on the lounge, his head in his hands. I sat next to him and rubbed small comforting circles on his back. He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his flushed cheek. I pulled my hand away, instantly and he looked pained.

" Edward, what's wrong?" I was starting to get worried. He has never been like this. Had I really hurt him this much?

He looked into my eyes, it was as if he could see into my soul. " Bella, I-"

He stopped mid sentence, when Cameron showed up in the leaving room. They must have had a fight. I shifted my weight a bit, so that I wasn't to close to Edward, for Cameron to suspect anything. He looked at me and he had a smile plastered on his face. I got off the lounge and kissed him. I heard him moan and then Edward pushed past us, braking the kiss. Next minute I heard a smashing sound and I could only guess it wasn't good.

I was going to walk into the kitchen when I heard shouting, Esme was clearly upset. I stood frozen in my tracks and listened, but it seemed to have stopped. I looked at Cameron, who seemed to have every idea of what was going on. I heard Cameron cruse under his breath and say something about tonight, when I looked at him he shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

The rest of the afternoon seem to have gone really strangely. I found out Edward smashed a window and I was completely Shocked, out of the time I knew Edward, I have never known him to get that angry and every time I tried to talk to him he looked at me as if it hurt. Alice was constantly bragging about how we were going to turn this dinner into the best time of my life and I looked at her as if she didn't know what she was talking about.

Alice managed to complain, that we only had one hour to get ready so she sat me down on a chair in the bathroom. She surrounded me with beauty products and manicures. I shook my head disapproving of the whole event, it was just crazy. After all it was just dinner we were going to. I sagged down into the chair and closed my eyes as she fixed my hair and my make-up.

" OW!" I complained, I honestly thought she was pulling my face off.

" Hush up, Bella. Anyone would think I was pulling your face off." she accused. I mentally laughed, yes it did fell like she was pulling off me face. I hadn't realized I was laughing out loud, because she stopped and glared at me. I stop fidgeting and let her have her fun. From no on this was my apology to her for leaving and if she complains, god have mercy on her soul. I will scream till my lungs burn and I would chuck a fit. Thought, they aren't what I normally do. She knows I hate being treated like this.

After forty-five minutes of being constantly annoyed she finally set me from her bathroom. I only had my silk rob on and I rushed into my room, hoping no one made it in. when I got in my room I grabbed my dress from the bag and chucked it on. I groaned when I saw the shoes she had left in the room and I pushed my feet into them. I walked to the wall length mirror and looked into the mirror. The girl who was staring back at me didn't look like me at all. I stood their, amazed. Alice was brilliant. But, I could deal with out the heels.

I walked out my room and I saw Edward walk out of the bathroom, wearing trouser's and nothing else. My eyes fell on his perfectly carved chest. I looked at his eyes and they were looking at my body to.

I cleared my throat, before talking. " Hi." Was all I managed to choke out.

" Bella, you look….Wow…. Breath taking." he was looking into my eyes and I avoided meeting them, I blushed and hurried past him, but he grabbed my hand and looked at me and I stared back. " Bella, you are to good for him." He leaned down and whispered.

" And what would you know, Edward!" I scowled. He dropped my like it was on fire. " Me and Cameron are perfect stay out of it now! I hate you saying you love me!" I yelled. I could see hurt scatter his face as I said the last part, he though I hated it, because I had stoped loving me and I hated him. He was wrong. The truth was, I hated him saying it because I pained me, I love him too. So much, its not funny.

With out another word escaping his lips, he left. I new I had hurt him, I couldn't cope thought. The tears came from my eyes. I quickly brushed the tears away worrying about my make-up. When I removed my finger from under my eye I realised it wasn't black. Alice must have given me water proof mascara. I wonder why? It was as if I needed it.

**At the restaurant**

We got a large table and we chatted to our self's. we had ordered our food and we were waiting for dinner now. My eyes kept drifting to the door, my eyes pleading towards it and then I saw him! I saw Emmet! Emmet was here and I couldn't believe it. I practically jumped out of my seat and ran towards the main door.

" You're here! You're here!" I shirked. I heard Emmet chuckle as I hugged him, surprisingly I didn't trip.

I let go of Emmet and I looked at him, shocked at what came across me. " Wow, I missed you to, Bells. You have no idea and Rose and I are Expecting a Baby in eight months. Lets head to the table, before we all starve. I need to feed Rose or else…" He trailed off an I laughed.

I lightly hugged Rose. " Wow, a mum ay?" she nodded and I jumped up and down I tripped, but Emmet grabbed my elbow and helped me.

We walked back to the Table and everyone moved up and squashed up a bit, so they could sit down. We talked for a bit Catching up. I smiled at how their honeymoon went, they didn't go into all details, but they did tell me about the island they went to. Jasper told me how his job was going and apparently it was going really good. Alice started talking about the fashion designs she saw. ( she was working for a magazine.)

I was surprised when I saw Cameron stand up. He pushed his chair in and cleared his throat, when everyone had their attention to Cameron. He started on his toast.

" I would like to make a toast, or I would more like to do some thing." he said. Next minute he was on one knee and staring into my eyes. My heart thumping in my chest.

" Oh my god!" I heard Alice whisper.

" Oh my god!" I heard Rosalie say.

And know it was my turn. " OH MY GOD!"

His eyes were searching and everything seemed to change, the who area grew even more quite. " Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you since the time we meet, when you hit me with that door, I knew I was going to fall in love with you. I took you on dates and we moved in with each other. I have never loved anybody more." he took a deep breath. " What I am trying to say is, will you spend the rest of it with me and be my wife." he pulled out a little black box and opened it. " Will you marry me?"

I swallowed and looked into his eyes and they were filled with love. I took a deep breath and I thought of everything we had been through. I smiled at the memories and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. To be with him and have kids and grow old together and smile as the years go by. I wanted all of that with him and I knew he could give it to me and make me happy.

" Yes." I whispered. " yes I will marry you!" I said louder. He slipped the ring onto my finger and stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, he picked me up and spined my around. I heard people clap and he put me down. I sat down in my seat and I could believe it I was going to get married!

**AN: Don't panic! She will be with Edward soon enough. How cool Bella is happy, but how does the rest of the dinner go? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OH! This chapter has Edwards POV in it how cool? LOL anyway, this chapter might be short and I know I am a very busy teenager. I went ice skating their and their was this really hot guy and he was really hot lol anyway back to the story.**

_**Review **_

_**Xxx Katie xxX**_

**Brothers best friend 2 : Your back?!**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

I watched Bella as she sat in her seat and tears raised up in her eyes, tears of joy no doubt. She looked at the ring on her finger and she just couldn't take her eyes off it. She meet my eyes and she smiled. Everyone had congratulated Bella and Cameron, but I couldn't find any power in my body to say a single word to anyone.

Bella looked at me as if I might say something, but anger balled up inside me and I clenched my fist. I looked around the room for a distraction, I saw Alice looking hopeful and all happy, no doubt about the love birds.

Alice, Practically jumping in her seat, finally talked. " Bella, can I be your we-"

I couldn't take it! I got up and walked out of the restaurant without another word heard. When I was outside I walked to my Volvo and got in. not even a second thought about the what happened.

I got into the drivers seat and deliberated for a while, I snapped out of the trans I was in, when I heard a knock on the window. It was Alice. I unlocked the passenger door and she got in, it was a Awkward silence and we sat their looking out at the road ahead of us.

" Edward, if you want Bella back you need to show her how much you love her." Alice spoke slowly. " I know it will be hard, but you can do it. I know you love her and your never going to stop I can see that."

" Alice, Cameron is not good enough fro Bella."

She seemed angry. " What make you think that he ain't good enough for her?" Alice huffed.

I sighed. " He - I mean - well…. He just ain't you don't know him."

" And either do you! And you already thin you are better than him. Come on Edward. You have known him for 2 days and you hate him." She retorted back.

" Alice, she has him now." I said, my tone sadden.

" I told you…you are losing her and fast." Alice said before getting out of the car. I watched her as she entered the Restaurant again. I knew I wasn't the bad guy he was…

**BPOV**

Edward left in such a rush, I thought he was going to reject and I thought he was going to say he loved me and he didn't want this and then I would say I love him to and say sorry to Cameron, but he just walked out and didn't say even say one word to me. Alice took off after him. I sighed and settled back into my seat.

I looked over to Cameron, who was looking deeply at me, I blushed and looked at the door, hoping he would come back and have the courage to say those words. Cameron kissed me lightly on my cheek and I felt happy and safe here with my family.

A couple of minutes have past and the waiters brang out our plates, but I wasn't hungry all of a sudden I felt sick. I put my hand over my mouth to stop the vomit from going onto my plate and ran towards the bathroom. I ran into one of the cubical immediately and vomited into the toilet. I felt violently sick and I have know idea what is causing it. I buried my head I a toilet and I felt a hand on my back, who ever it was, was rubbing comforting circles on my back and pulled my hair back.

" You ok? Bella, you are burning up." I realised it was Alice, her voice worried.

" Yer, can you help me up? I don't think I want to eat. I want to go home." I said.

She helped me up off the floor and we walked back to our table, she also helped me into my seat, before letting go of me. Cameron looked worried. I moved my plate forward and rested my head on the table.

" Bella? Honey, are you ok?" He asked.

" No, I feel very ill."

I can't remember anything after that. I must have blacked out or something. Well, that would be the second night in a row. I couldn't really think at all. Memories of the night rushed into my head and so did Edward. This was crazy.

_All of a sudden I was walking down the isle, I was in this wonderful, strapless white wedding gown and I saw people stand as the music started. They smiled happily at me. I looked ahead of me and I saw a man sho had his back to me. I smiled it was Cameron, he was waiting for me._

_I almost tripped, but I didn't. suddenly my father was their, his arm lopped through mine. He smiled warmly and I nodded, we proceeded to walk down the isle._

_We were half way down and I was still looking at Cameron's back. When we made it, my dad kissed my cheek and let me take my last couple of steps._

_The love of my life faced me and it wasn't Cameron it was….._

I woke up Feverishly sweating and it was the middle of the night. It was just a dream, a dream. Wow, but it seemed so real. I hadn't woken up Cameron, but when I turned over he wasn't their. I sat up and looked into the dark room, he was not here either. I looked at his pillow and their was a note.

_Dear Bella_

_I know I promised I wouldn't leave, but a very important business trip had come up. I have a surprise for you when I get back and I hope you will like it. Also I will be bring back my mother and she misses you very much. I miss you more and I love you. Love you. Have lovely dreams my sweet angel. You are now soon-to-be-to-be Mrs Conally. _

_I love you, Cameron._

I sighed and got up. I tip toed to the door and pressed my ear against it. I heard mummers and then it went quite, I opened the door and then it started up again. It was coming from Edwards room. I lightly walked past Alice's room and to Edwards door, I tapped my knuckle's lightly on the door and I heard it go quite.

Next thing I knew was the door was open and I could see Edward in boxers and nothing else, he was on the phone. "…. Hey, dude…Yer I am tired… ok bye." He hung up and I stood their, I shivered lightly, the weather was changing quickly. " Bella, I - what do you want?" he said, coldly.

I hurried away from him, not letting myself get a second glance. I slowed my pace once I made it to the stairs. I walked down them tripping slightly, but I made it without a scratch on me. I walked down their Hall ways and when I reached the one that lead to the kitchen I could see a light glow.

I walked towards the kitchen and when I walked in I saw Alice. She was hunched over a computer, I switched the light on and I saw her jump up a bit.

" Bella don't do that." she said, breathless.

I giggled. " why are you on the computer?"

She shut her screen down. " Just a little surprise, I want it to be romantic and I though, why not go on a holiday?" I gasped.

" what do you mean holiday?" I asked.

" Well, We are all going on a holiday to FIJI and that's where you are having your wedding. Perfect, ay?" I gaped at her and I was fuming…

" Alice" I said in-between my clenched teeth. "… Just - just. UGH! Don't worry!"

I stormed back upstairs and closed my door with a loud bang. I collapsed onto my bed and grabbed the nearest pillow. I pushed it down onto my face and screamed into it.

I woke up at ten o'clock this morning I rolled over, tossed and turned . So, I guess I was getting out of bed this morning. I wobbled over to the bathroom, I washed my face, brushed my teeth and my hair and got changed. I made down stairs, just in time to see Alice walk out the door. Esme and Carlisle, had already left.

Leaving me. In a house. With their son. With no one else….help! I looked around the house for something to do, but nothing had really caught my eye. I walked over to their bookshelf and looked till I found my favourite book. I decided to lounged by the pool and read and maybe I could relax a little more.

Bad idea, I was sitting and reading. The book got to its best part and then I was sprayed with water,. Worst thing was the top was see through and so was the bra I had on. I would have worn a different one, but Alice raved my closet and stole all my things and replaced them. I covered my chest with my hands. He chuckled and I flushed red.

" Are we shy now?" Edward teased.

" Shut up." I hissed.

I grabbed the nearest towel I could find and I though since he was teasing me, I could tease him. I took off my t-shirt and leaving my bra on, then I quickly stole his towel and wrapped it around me. I let the pants I wore drop around my ankles and smiled evilly. Where was this coming from? I turned to see his mouth dropped to the ground and I giggled.

" I cane be a tease to." I said.

" Bella! What are you doing?!" Alice screamed.

" Stealing!" I giggled.

" Whatever, come on we have to get you fitted for the dress and everything. The cake, the colours, everything." Alice walked back inside and I ran after her. Picking my things up on my way.

**AN: Next chapter I think will be longer, it will be three months into the engagement. Yer I know, this story is going to be short sorry. But it will have an happy ending.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know, I haven't updated in a while. But I am now lol. I have just been so nerves and everything. I was going to sing I front of my school, so wish me luck if I get the guts to do it. I am also going to make a move on the guy I like so wish me even more luck lol. I love you all. Enjoy and Review.

NOTE: THIS IS NOT DATED THREE MONTHS INTO THE ENGAGEMENT.

**Brothers best friend 2 : Your back?!**

**Chapter 5.**

**BPOV**

**A week into the engagement **

Yesterday was completely and utterly crazy. Alice got me into traditional dresses, modern, themed and plain crazy dresses. I was tired out in no time, but the evil pixie was still forcing me into dresses. The day finally came to a close. I was pretending to sleep. Cameron was just perfect. I loved watching him sleep and he loved watching me sleep. I often woke up before him in the mornings.

He started to stir from under me and I lifted my head and looked into his dreamy eyes. He looked back down at me and I knew in anytime, Alice would come barging in and I needed to make the most of it.

I kissed Cameron's neck and slowly made my way up to his lips, when I did I teased him. I slightly brushed my tongue on the bottom of his lips…

" I'm sorry." some one said from behind us. " I should have knocked."

It was Edward and he saw me making out with my fiancé. Good. He had already hurt me he deserved it, but I felt kind of guilty. I quickly grabbed the nearest piece of clothing and put it on. Still under the safety of the sheets. I kissed Cameron on the cheek before standing up.

" Yes, Edward?"

" Alice said you can have the day off, from the wedding thing." His said, his toned pained. " She is planning the engagement party, so she won't need you." He said.

' Thanks." I replied.

He left the room in a swift movement and left Cameron and I alone. I smiled, sweetly, before leaving him in the room by himself. He can get dressed by himself, no need for me to help him in that. I snaked around the hall ways and made my way to the kitchen. This house has never felt so big before.

I helped myself to a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat. As much as I was a klutz I slipped, but I caught myself before I feel on my butt. My cheeks flushed red. I would have gone redder if some one else saw. I walked to the safety of a chair and sat down.

" Have a nice trip?" A voice said behind me, making me jump. He chuckled and I turned around to see Jasper.

I flushed red. " You saw that?" He nodded and fished himself a bowl of cereal. " You and Alice seem really serious." I stated.

" Yer we are. She is my everything you know? I couldn't live without her and I tell her that all the time." he said. I thought about, what jasper had said and. Not once has Cameron ever said something so deep. He did say he loved me, but I rarely heard it. My face must have changed, because Jasper put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. " It's ok, Bells. I'm sure Cameron will work it out."

I looked at him confused and then like he had no brain. He doesn't know Cameron, he may not show he loves me or say it very often, but it's their.

" Jasper, you have no idea what Cameron and I have been thought and I suggest you don't go down that road." I snapped, he seemed shock. I did to. I have never been so rude.

" Ok, Bella. He ain't worth it. Especially after what he did to you." I looked at him, but he was disappearing down the hall way. He knew. who else new? And how did the know? Only Cameron, Alice and I knew that and he swore not to do it again. Did Alice tell Jasper? He begged for my forgiveness and I gave it to him. I could never hate no one.

**EPOV **

I laid in my bed, hands behind my head. My mind kept darting to the only person that really seemed important to me. Bella. She was my everything, the only thing I had and after what I saw this morning, I knew they were pretty serious. I thought Bella would have been the one to wait till the honey moon.

I saw the door creak open and Jasper looked in. " Come in, Jazz."

He closed the door behind him and sat on the lounge in my room. I sat up and looked at him, he had a sneaky smile on his face and he looked at me.

" What's with you?" I asked.

" Well, I know something's you might want to know…."

**Later in the day.**

**BPOV**

I went up to my room and I walked into the door and saw Cameron packing. I stood at the door. He had only gotten back yesterday and was leaving again. He didn't even tell me where he went.

" Am I missing something?"

" No, I have to go and visit my mum, since she can't come down here." he said. His mother refused to come, she said it was to rainy. We aren't even sure if she is going to the wedding.

" what about the engagement party?"

" Yer I'm sorry, Hun. I will be back in two weeks."

" Two weeks!" I repeated. " We are getting married. In four months and every time I want to spend time with you, you just pack up and go on a holiday!" I accused.

" Are you accusing me?! You were the one who said you didn't want a hotel! You would rather stay in this house!" he argued.

" I never said that! I love you! And I don't want you to leave! I want to be with you! Why do you have to leave! These trips seem to become more frequent!" I battled.

" Whatever! Will you just get out of my way so I can pack and leave! I don't want to be here anymore." he said coldly. I was on the verge of crying and he looked at me. He took a step towards me, but I took a step back.

" Don't come near me." I whispered.

I opened the door and nearly knocked everyone over. They had listened to the whole thing. I looked at their faces and Edward looked furious and Alice looked upset. Jasper was motionless and had no expression.

" Oh, honey. I'm so…." I ran down the hall and walked carefully and yet ran to the Garage. I pulled out my keys and drove to Emmet's house. If he wasn't their I would talk to Rosalie and she would help. She would know what to do. If Emmet knew what he did. I would never be able to get married.

I pulled up into their drive way and knocked on the door. Rosalie opened the door and I smiled at her. We had never liked each when we were kids, but now , for some reason, we are bonding.

I stayed at her house for a view hours and we talked. My phone was off so I don't care how many times Cameron would try and call me. We talked about how Emmet's and Rosalie's marriage was going and how the pregnancy was going. She seemed happy and didn't want to know the sex until it was born. We talked about names for the baby and the baby shower, we would thought before leaving to go on the holiday/ wedding.

It started to get dark and I was on the way home or to the Cullen house. All the lights were turned on and I knew they would be worried. I walked up to the room I was staying in and locked the door.

Tonight I was just going to lose it. If anyone came near me I would scream. I laid in my bed for god knows how long, I was just to upset, Cameron and I never had arguments like that and the fact the whole Cullen family heard made me feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. I heard a knock at the door, I really didn't want to be alone. So, I opened the door.

It's was Edward, he was standing way to close to comfort. I took a step back and let him in. once he was in the room I closed the door and sat on my bed, but he stood still.

" Edward, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I just left you in the past and I just want us to be friends. I have Cameron now and he makes me happy-"

" Doesn't seem like it." Edward interrupted. " Bella, to be honest with you. I will never stop loving you. I'm not giving up."

My heart skipped a heart beat. I knew he still loved me, but I was so confused, I wanted to be with Cameron, but I wanted to be with Edward to. We sat in silence for a while.

I finally broke it. " Edward, I-"

" don't say a word. Bella, I know what he did to you and I am better for you than he'll ever be." Edward explained.

" Edward, just friends. Like brother and sister?"

" I… yer like brother and sister." he said, defeated.

I smiled, I motioned for him to sit down with me. And he did. We went silent and we just stared into each other's eyes. I could nothing but love. I blushed and looked away, he smiled and put a hand on my cheek, he turned my head so I was now looking at him.

" I love that." he whispered.

He began to lean down and I was frozen. Once his lips pressed against mine I was still frozen. But I felt fireworks go off in my head and butterflies beat hard against the wall of my stomach. My heart was beating so fast.

_Kiss him back! Kiss him back now! _A voice in my head commanded.

I did. I pushed my lips against his with the same pressure. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my body closer to his. It felt so right, to kiss Edward. In the back of my mind I knew this was wrong, but my body did other wise. I felt his lips parte a little and I mine did to.

Next thing I knew, was my phone rang. I pulled away from him and grabbed my phone off the side table. I was in to much of a rush to look at the caller ID and I just answered it.

" Bella!" Alice squealed. " Brother's and sister's do not kiss like that."

" What - how did - what ?!" I heard her giggle, before she hung up. I looked down at my phone confused and put it down on the side table.

I sat their for a while, before making my way back to Edward. " Lets grab some shots and go down to the pool. I heard Esme and Carlisle are out and won't be back till tomorrow." he smiled.

We ran down the stairs hand in hand and when I almost fell he caught me. We grabbed so many bottles of vodka and we were laughing, by the time we reached the poll, we were out of breath and laughing.

We sat on the pool lounges and calmed our self's from the laughing fit we just went through. I have no idea what was so funny, but we were laughing. Our heads turned, when he heard the pool gate open.

" Hey save some for us!" Alice shouted. I sat over next to Edward and Alice and Jasper sat across from us. " Wow, ok this is the little celebration. For….umm…. Bella and Edward, for sorting out their problems." Edward poured the drink and we all drunk it in one go.

We were laughing having a good time, Alice had turned on some music and we were dancing. I think I was way beyond drunk and I was dancing. Since I was drunk I was more clumsy. I'm not sure what happened after a while. Everything became blurry and I blacked out. I think I landed into the pool. But I felt arms rap around me before I hit the water.

I woke up with the biggest hang over and I felt so sick. It wasn't like me to get drunk and have so many drinks. I think this would be my first hangover. I rolled over and felt my body crash into some one else's. I sat up and saw Edward looking up at the ceiling, he wasn't wearing any shirt. Oh my god! What did we do?!

Edward looked at me and smiled. Crap! We did something! The only person I have slept with is Cameron and I cheated on him! Edward must of sensed my panic. " Don't worry. We did nothing."

I let out a sigh of relief, but I was kind of upset. " Why not?" Once those words flew out of my mouth. I covered my mouth with my hands. I turned bright red and I almost fainted from embarrassment. But he just chuckled.

" I wouldn't take advantage of you, Bella. No matter how much I want to. I'll be right back." he jumped out of bed and left the room. I let myself fall onto the bed, instead of sitting up, and looked at my phone. Maybe Cameron had called. When I checked missed calls thought no body had called me.

Edward was back in minutes later and held a glass of water and some tablets. " Here, they make your head seem smaller." I took the pills and got out of bed. I bet Alice was trowing up. We all drank so much.

I stumbled out of bed and walked to Alice's room. I knocked on the door and stepped in. No one was in the bed, so I walked towards the bathroom and I found Alice and her head buried into the toilet. I was right. She was vomiting. Jasper sat next to her and rubbed comforting circles on her back.

" God I feel so sick, Jazz." she said, weekly.

" Alice here." Edward said from behind me. He walked past me and handed her some headache tablets.

" Thanks." Edward handed her a glass of water and she took them. " Hey! Why aren't you to goof balls sick."

Jasper and Edward chuckled. " We stoped drinking once you two got drunk. No body could look after all of us." Jasper explained.

They helped Alice out of the bathroom and laid her on the bed. We tried to occupy our self's and we cleaned up the pool area, their were smashed bottles everywhere. Alice was in bed and she was violently sick, she must have drunk more than me.

I walked to my bedroom and picked up my phone and called Cameron's cell. Their was no answer. I called his mother's number and she answered after the fifth ring.

" Hi." I said. " It's Bella."

" Oh, Hi Bella, how are you and Cameron, sweetheart?" she said. I was confused. Cameron was with her. Wasn't he?

" I thought Cameron was with you?"

" No, he is not. I haven't seen him for a while. Is everything alright?"

" Umm, yer it's perfect, I have to go, I will call back soon."

" Ok see you, honey."

Once she hung up I threw my phone across the room, smashing it. I had tears running down my cheeks. He is lying to me. The whole engagement is proberly a lie too. I felt my heart sink in my chest.

What do I do now? Maybe he was on a business trip. I loved him and I don't care, we are going to get married.

**AN: Hmmm…. Poor Bella. She has to go through all the drama. But at least Edward and Bella are getting along and what's the big secrete? What do they all know about Bella's past?**

**Review!**

**Love ya all.**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: OMG what will happen. Cameron and Bella aren't so happy. Is she getting cold feet or is he? Will Edward save the day? 

Brothers best friend 2 : Your back?!

Chapter 6.

BPOV

**2 weeks into the engagement : Engagement party.**

I was in Alice's room, beauty products. She had waxed my eyebrows and put my make-up on and now she was just fussing with my hair. " the last touches." she had said. I sighed and gave into it, she wouldn't let me go anyway. 

When she was done she made me wear a dress again. It was electric blue. I looked at her questioningly. I knew who it was for and I wasn't sure if I wanted to look good for Edward. Cameron came back last night and Edward went back to the mean and cold person he was when we had that talk or before we had it. Did everyone know? I walked to my bedroom and I had every inch of regret in each step. I didn't really want to see Cameron. 

We had decided to move the date of engagement party so he could be their, I disagreed. For the first time I didn't want to be near or have anything to do with Cameron. He hurt me and we haven't said a word to each other for a while. 

" Bella." Cameron said when I walked thought the door. " I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me and I should have told you I went on a business trip." 

" No, Cameron. Tell me the truth are you sleeping with her again?!" I yelled.

" With who, Bella?!" he retorted.

" Don't play dumb with me! RACHEL! I told you what she had done and you slept with her when we came for Emmet's wedding!" I lowered my voice so it was just a whisper. "Now tell me the truth. Please." 

He looked sad. " Bella, I made a mistake once and I won't make it again." he said. " Rachel and I are just friends. she is coming tonight you know." He stated.

I stumbled back in shock. " YOU WHAT?!" I was burning with so much rage. 

I ran out of the room and into the family bathroom. I looked myself in their and sat on the ground. I ignored the knocks and remembered the horrible memory.

_Flash back . At Emmet's wedding._

_We were at the reception and Edward had invited Rachel to come. I did my best to avoid her, but Edward didn't seem happy with her. I laughed she was whining and whinging about the dumbest things. She gave me death glares every time Edward would look at me. I would try not to laugh. I don't want him back. I have Cameron._

_I noticed Rachel had pulled away. She disappeared into the house._

" _Hey, Bella. I'm going to the toilet, ok?, honey." Cameron said. _

" _Sure. I'll be here." he chuckled and he was off. _

_I sat their for a while and watched the people twirl around and laugh. I sighed, I was so bored. I couldn't dance and the possibility of getting a dance would be zero. I saw Emmet make his way over o me. _

_He held out his hand and I laughed._

" _you can't be serious." I complained._

" _Oh, but I am." he disagreed, dramatically. " and you are my sister. I have to dance with everyone at my wedding."_

" _I will, promise not to let me fall." I asked, pleading with my eyes._

" _Promise." _

_I took his hand and he lead me to the dance floor, like a gentleman. I let him lead and we swayed to the music. I have never dance with my brother and this was a first and not to mention I couldn't dance. The song was never ending and it lasted for 10 minute's. _

_I sat back down and thought I would give Cameron a little more time._

_It had been half an hour since Cameron had left and I thought I would go look for him. I went into the house, that had the kitchen, bathrooms and bedrooms. I went down one of the hall ways and nearly made a waiter fall. after I apologised I walked further down the hall way._

_I was completely shocked. _

_I could here moaning . As I walked closer to the room it got louder. I stood in front of the door._

" _OH! Cameron!" I heard some one scream from inside the room. _

_I stood at the door and I was debating weather or not I should go in. I took a deep breath and put my hand on the door knob. I pushed the door open and stood their. I felt like everything was going so fast._

_Cameron was on top of Rachel!_

_I gasped and Cameron turned his head to look at me. " Shit!" he hissed. He jumped off the bed and grabbed his clothes, he put on his pants and took a step towards me. " Bella, it's not what it looks like." He swore. _

_I couldn't say anything. He took another step closer to me, but this time I took a step back. He tried to reach out and touch me, but I just turned and ran from the room. Tears filled my eyes as I ran back to the reception.. I went to my table and grabbed my bag. The music was loud and I don't think anyone saw me fled._

_End of flash back._

I thought, I would be crying. I was wrong.

I was actually relieved, no one had found out and I think they only started to find out. I have no idea how long I had been in here. I got up and stretched my legs. I quickly looked in the mirror and fixed my hair a bit. When I was done I opened the door.

I almost walked into Edward. I took a step back and almost fell, but he caught me.

" Hey, everyone else left. Are you ok?" he asked. 

" Yer, you know what happened don't you?" 

" Yer." he said, looking away. " I'm sorry." 

I almost fell to the floor with laughter. Nothing was funny, but he was apologising. " You did you did nothing. Don't apologise." 

" Ok," 

**AN: short chapter. Do you like Bella's past? Hate Cameron. Lol my ex crush was named Cameron. I am glad I choose the name.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:OMG, have you all seen the pic of me on my profile? Do you think I'm ugly? Cause I swear I have boy repellent spray on! Lol**

**So you finally know about Bella's past!**

**Brothers best friend 2 : Your back?!**

**Chapter 7.**

**BPOV**

**At Engagement party.**

Edward was driving and I was slightly disappointed. He hadn't said a word, since he helped me into the car. The atmosphere was killing me.

" Edward, why are you so, so… I don't know." I asked.

" Quite?"

" Yes."

He seemed hesitant. " Bella, I am in love with you and he cheated on you! I would never do that." he lifted one of his hand, free from the steering wheel. He stoked my cheek and I blushed. " Your utterly beautiful."

My blush deepened and I was speechless. Edward was really bringing back the old me, I hated the attention still, but I hardly ever blushed. Cameron _use _to make me blush, but now Edward made me blush more than ever. I looked out the window and I felt like the old times - when Edward would drop me off at home and Alice let me have the front set. - yer I was nervous, I was sitting next to some one, I….

" Bella, were here." Edward said. My door was already open.

" huh?"

" yer you kind of went into at trance. Don't worry." he assured me.

I hopped out of the car and looked at everyone's worried faces. I gave them a smile and they all calmed down. Cameron kissed me on the lips like nothing had happened and held me close to him as we walked into the restaurant.

" Bella, I'm sorry." he whispered into my ear.

" Ok." was all I said.

We sat at a table and everyone was quite, as if they were waiting for something to happen. I picked up the menu and looked at it hard. Trying to concentrate on the people around me. I was halfway through reading the menu for the 5th time when finally some one talked.

" Have you seen the future bride?" Some ones husky's voice asked.

I talked while turning to face the man. " That would be - Omigod! Jacob!"

Yer Jacob and I are friends, I have still got the feeling that he liked me, but we remained friends and he was pretty close to Cameron. Jacob and I Ended meeting at Emmet's wedding . We have been in contact ever since. He still had the smile and the friendly feeling about him, but I knew he always felt more towards me.

" Bella! Congrats!" he congratulated me.

" Wow! I never knew I would see you again." he took a seat next to me.

" Yer Cameron invited me!" I turned my head around so I could see him, but he was in a deep conversation with Rachel. I gave Alice an almost pleading look, so she called over the waiter and we ordered. Once we were done, they were back into the deeply engaged conversation. In fact everyone was talking, I was kind of glad I didn't like to be forced upon attention. Unlike so many girls would do. I was just plain Bella.

I got my phone out of my purse and started to fidget. Once I got board of that I just sat their, staring into space. Not once did my thoughts go to Cameron, they were only about Edward and how happy I would be if I never left. If I never made that mistake. But it wasn't' a mistake I don't think. Not if I met Cameron, but why did feel this constant anger for Cameron?

Soon Enough the waiters brang out the food and we began to eat. I felt some one eyes fall on me. No doubts it was Edwards. I kept my eyes on my plate and if I looked away I had no where to look at.

" Ok Everyone." Alice called everyone. We all looked up to her. " the wedding destination is in Fiji. We all be flying there in about a month and a half, but the Cullen's and the happy couple. Well be leaving sometime nest week." she declared.

I started to choke on the drink that was I my mouth, I muffled my coughs and looked at everyone, their eyes were on me. I looked down embarrassed.

But that was a mistake, Rachel's hand was on Cameron's upper thigh. I shook my head in disgust and stood up from the table, I looked at Cameron with pure anger. He looked at me dumb folded. I grabbed my purse and stormed out of the restaurant.

I started to walk down the street and I didn't look back. Where I was going I had no idea. I wish he would just stop with the lying and I could call off the wedding, but I blamed this all on me. For some I felt as this was my fault. I have never loved him enough or I had never shown it to him. I could never find it in myself to hate.

I came to a park and it was dark. I could barely make out the outline of the park. I walked over there and took a seat on the swing. I had no idea where I was, but I was relaxed and calm. Checked my phone for any miss calls, but it just went dead. So, I was all alone. No way to get home and lost.

I laughed at my self. I didn't know what I could do to get back. I sat there and lightly pushed myself into the air. I felt the nice fresh air blow into my face and then I closed my eyes. I counted three and when I though I could jump I let go and pushed my self out of the swing.

My eyes were still closed when I crashed into something - or rather some one. We both came crushing to the ground and he was underneath me. I safe in his arms, so I closed my eyes tighter and wrapped my arms around him.

" Bella, open your eyes." The voice commanded. I did as he said and saw his green sparkling eyes. " I thought you promised me you would never run away."

" I thought you would have moved on." I said back.

" Never." Edward whispered.

I wanted to cry, it was so sweet. It was so romantic and their we no clouds in the sky, the stars were out and so was the moon. It was the only thing that gave up light. I smiled and he gave me my favourite crooked grin. This was wrong. I got up and he looked hurt.

" I can't. I'm getting married."

" Yes. To some one who will never love you like I do."

I tried to glare at him, but I couldn't. " you need to stop."

" Why?" he said, while getting up from the ground.

" Can't you see, you're the reason this is happening. If you didn't bring Rachel to my brothers wedding, this would have never happened. Cameron and I would proberly already be married!" I shouted.

" is this what you want?"

" What I want? I have no idea and you make things so complicated." I argued.

" You want to know why it's so complicated, Bella ?" he questioned.

" Why?"

He took a step towards me. " Because, you still in love with me."

I thought about it for a minute. I couldn't be in love with Edward. Their was just no way. I was getting married and Edward and I swore we would only be like brothers and sister's. I did love him, but it wasn't the same love. It was the love of a friend. The kind of love you need when you have no one else. But love? No. I wasn't _in _love with him.

" I'm not _in _love with you, Edward." I made it sound like a warning.

" keep telling yourself that." he cooed.

On the way back to the Cullen's house, I felt Edwards eyes on me. I tried to distract myself and look out the window. I held on to the past and I tried to forget it. That was them main thing I liked about Cameron, he helped me. I was a lonely empty shell before I meet him and he was the complete opposite of Edward. I was so happy and everything is changing now.

I shifted in my seat and yet again, Edwards concerned eyes were on me.

" Your beautiful, Bella." Edward said.

I felt the warmness crawl up to my cheeks. I was going to my normal self again. Thought, I had always been clumsy. I had changed so much after being with Cameron. A bit more confident, but only a little. I still didn't like the uncomfortable, unwanted attention brought on me, but I would blush a lot more and stay quite.

Once the car had pulled into the Cullen's driveway, I got out. I don't think the car had even stopped. Everyone was home and I was so distressed. They were all in the living room and I marched straight past the, up the stairs and into Alice's room. She soon followed after me.

I sat on her couch and tried to remain calm. Thought I felt a sob rise up in my chest. Alice opened the door and took a seat next to me. She wrapped her arms around me in a very motherly way.

" Bella, what happened?" she wondered.

" _Her_, Alice."

" Bella, she is just trying to make you jealous and I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I had never let Edward bring a date to Emmet's wedding, this would have never happened." Her face was sympatric.

" Alice, you don't think he is…" I trailed off to me own horror.

" Oh, Bella. He wouldn't he just couldn't." Alice tried to sooth.

I glanced out the window and then back at her. " I hope your right. We are going to get married and I want to."

" Bella, are you sure this is what you want?"

" Yes, I want this more than ever." I hoped.

The rest of the night went on as usual. I got into bed and wondered, if Cameron was going to come up. He was talking to some one on the phone and wanted to talk in private.

I curled up into a ball and tried to relax, when Cameron had come into bed he smelt of alcohol and he stubbled through the door. My guess was he was drunk. When he crawled into bed next to me and wrapped his arm around me, I stiffened. I wasn't comfortable, when he fell asleep I got up and crawled out of bed.

I tip toed to the door and opened it. I heard a Bed room door close down the hall and I swore it was Edward's. I walked to the sliding door to the balcony. I didn't want to stand, so I climbed over the railing so I was on the roof. I quietly walked along the tiles and feel, but I regained myself and sat down.

It was peaceful and the clouds were scattered in the sky. I would occasionally get the cool moonlight on my skin apart from that is was dark and I could see the trees. I heard the sliding door slide open and then slide close. I didn't bother moving and I heard the person climb over the railing.

" Hey Bella." it was Jasper. " I haven't talked to you much." he noted.

" what's up?" he took a seat next to me.

" Cameron got pretty drunk and Edward and I had to help into bed."

I sighed. I already knew that.

He was silent for a while. " Bella, your marrying the wrong person." he said, boldly.

" I s'pose you know?" I hissed.

" yer, I do." he replied. " Edward is still very much in love with you, Bella. The guy you are marrying is a scum bag and a jerk. He… he …" Jasper stuttered.

" He what?" Anger lashed out of me.

" threatened to bet Edward you today." he paused to make sure I was listening. " for finding you… he wanted you to come home by your self, he wanted to have ago at you. We got him drunk to knock him so he couldn't. Bella, you are like family and we could never hate you and we will do what ever it is to protect you. Even if its from him."

I stood up and almost fell of the roof Jasper saved me. " thanks, but I can handle myself." I hissed.

I climbed back over the onto the balcony and walked to my room. I laid back I my bed and I realised I didn't want to be in the same room as Cameron. I got up and grabbed some covers and headed downstairs. I laid on the big lounge in the living room and curled up into a ball. I have never felt so alone and so unloved in my whole entire life.

**EPOV **

I woke up and to my confusion it was pouring rain. Thunder storm. I rolled of my bed and put a shirt on. I walked downstairs and I was surprised when I saw Bella on the lounge sleeping. I felt sorry for her.

I walked towards her and lightly shock her arm. Her beautiful brown eyes fluttered open. She looked surprised to see me then blushed. I smiled she was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my whole entire live time. I could never forget the face and I would always remember it, where ever I go.

" Oh, I'm sorry to wake you. You can go sleep in my bed now, I won't need it for the rest of the day." I offered.

Her blush reddened. " No. I am fine."

After wakening the angel I lounged by the pool. The cover on the pool collected the rain and sent it flying over the edge onto the grass. I could hear the pattering on the roof. It was peaceful when you got use to it.

**AN : hope you like it. I'm so tired. It's one o'clock and I have to study on a maths test amd I got my half yearly reports back and their all good!**

**review**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:OMG, Thank you all of you. The story/ sequel is coming close to an end and I just want o say without your support it would have never ever gone this far. Funny thing is I never plain the story. Its mostly done on the spot. Lol**

**Let the story go on.**

**Brothers best friend 2 : Your back?!**

**Chapter 8.**

**BPOV**

**A month into then engagement.**

Alice and I had been to wedding dresses shops, but never really found anything. But today we were going to find the dress. Alice said we were going arrange the cake and fix the venue up and everything on Fiji. I can't wait.

As for Cameron and I. we haven't been so good. We have been getting into more fights and we are growing apart. We sorted everything out last night though. Thankfully. He said it was just how we were so nervous about getting married. So we kissed and made up.

Edward and I aren't on talking terms. He said I should be marrying some one I love so I had ago at him. We haven't talked since. Not to mention I can't stand being in the same room as him. He also is bringing a date to the wedding. Yer you guessed right. He is bringing Rachel.

Back to the wedding plains. It's going to be a beach wedding and the theme is white and light blue. We have picked out the colours and they are going to be shipped off. I am finding the cake at the Islands best bakery and Alice is doing the rest ; Tables, chairs, seating arrangements, music/ band. Well, basically she is sorting out the reception and the beach wedding. The reception is also going to be on the beach.

Alice gave me a bunch of bridesmaids dresses to choose from and I choose a lilac one.**( pic on profile.)** It is perfect for the beach wedding.

As for me, well were at the dress shop now. Alice and I have nearly been here all day and my feet were starting to hurt. I argued with Alice, but it got me now where.

" Bella, I swear this will be the last dress." she handed me one and I went into the dressing room.

Once I stepped out I heard Alice gasp. The dress was plain white with beading, it showed the cleavage and flowed down, showing all my curves in the right spots. **( pic on profile.)** I loved it and their was nothing wrong with it. Well, beside the showing to much cleavage part. Maybe I could get Alice to alter it.

" Bella, that's the dress! Your getting it!" Alice chimed. I smiled at her and tripped to get off the platform before anyone could look.

I heard the sound of the Bells for the door and saw _him _walk in. I totally forgot he was picking us up. I tried to scramble off the platform. But I ended up tripping over my own two feet and Edward caught me. He helped me up and I blushed. Alice was giggling and trying to talk to the sales assistant, while giggling.

" Thanks." I said. And he let go.

Alice skipped towards us. " Edward doesn't she look beautiful."

I blushed.

Edwards Eyes scanned me up and down. He sighed. " I would say that is an understatement." If I was blushing I had no idea I was red in the face now. I made my way into the dressing room. To get changed.

**EPOV **

Bella in her wedding dress was utterly amazing, but even that was an understatement. I sighed, and sat down on one of the couches, Alice sat next to me.

" Edward, your not just going to sit here and do nothing are you?" Alice asked.

" What else is their?"

" get down on one knee, destroy the wedding, by saying stuff." she suggested.

I laughed. " get down on won knee? Yer right she would laugh at me."

" who would laugh at you?" Bella said, her voice like musical notes.

" Bella, I'm sorry. I should have never have told you not to marry Cameron. It's your choice, I just wish you would have said to some one else." I blurted out.

" Say yes to who?" Bella asked.

" Never mind lets go home, you have to pack and you will be in Fiji, by tomorrow. To plain everything else." I said.

Bella looked surprised. " Wow, I'm not going to be ms. Anymore. This is scary."

" Are you getting cold feet, Bella." Alice asked, a little to happily.

" No, I just mean. I am going to married soon! I'm getting married, I just can't wrap my head around it." Bella mused.

I sighed. Yer, I had a perfectly good chance at having Bella. NOT! She only wants Cameron. I can see it in her eyes the way they sparkle when he smiles at her. When she see's him her whole face lights up and with me it's like I am the same old person. I wish she'd stay in forks and given me a chance.

**AN: short chapter. I am thinking of doing a new story. It you want to know my idea' ask through a review and I'll let you know on my idea's. I have one really good idea. **

**Here my idea. **

**Bella is a spy, thought she is very clumsy. She is highly challenged and she goes to an all girls spy academy. When she has been told to do a mission will she fall in love with the enemy or will she hate him and destroy him? But is he really the enemy ?**

**I hope you want me to write it. Lol =]**

**Katie **

**P.S review !**


	9. Chapter 9

AN:OMG, Thank you all of you. The story/ sequel is coming close to an end and I just want o say without your support it would have never ever gone this far. Funny thing is I never plain the story. Its mostly done on the spot. Lol

Let the story go on.

Brothers best friend 2 : Your back?!

Chapter 9.

BPOV

**On the plane.**

WOW. A month has past and I am looking forward to this day. I think. I was sitting next Edward and Cameron was in an out of the bath room. He hates flying. Edward was asleep, so I walked over to Alice and stole her digital camera out of her bag. I sat back down in my seat and began to flicker through the pictures.

Most of them were off the holiday we all took.

I snuck back over a slipped the camera in her bag. I didn't want to cry. I was not going to cry and I was going to get married to Cameron. He swore he loved me and I sore I love him and the only think to do was to make it official. But was it really love or is this some crazy feeling you get, when you want to do something crazy.

I looked up to the sleeping angels face, he was happily dreaming, I hoped. He looked so peaceful, nothing would harm him and then the plane shock a little. Edward's eyes fluttered open and I was amazed, the green pool was endless and ever so dazzling.

" We are now landing." the pilot announced.

I grabbed Edwards hand and held on tight.

" Bella?"

" I hate Landing and taking off. It scare the hell out of me and not to mention their was just a movie on about planes crashing on landings." My voice panicked.

" Calm down and breath."

We had arrived at our 5 star hotel and it was very impressive.

We had just got into our rooms and Cameron wanted to explore the hotel and I decided I would to. Alice was the only one who wasn't lounging around. She was frantically moving things around and talking to people on the phone.

I was in my room. I looked out and the view was spectacular. The sparkling water and the reflection of the sun. I could see the water was as clear as any normal glass of water with a tinge of light blue. The sand on the beach was a perfect sandy colour. I wanted to go for a sim straight away. It looked so inviting, but I didn't want to go for a swim by my self.

I walked over to my suitcase and looked for some thing suitable.

" Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice came shouting through the door. " Bella! Where are you?! We have a problem with the wedding!"

" what?"

" The beach! For some strange reason it can't be on the beach. They said we could use the church." Alice rushed.

I sat down on the bed. " Let me think." I said.

" Bella, this is the only way you are going to get married in three weeks. Do you still want this? Do you want to be married to Cameron? Bella, you love Edward. I know deep down you do." Alice swore.

" Alice! NO! Book the church and do what you can! I am getting married! Then I am running far from here! With Cameron! I shouted.

Alice looked hurt and she stormed out of the room. I could tell she was going to her room to cry in Jasper's arms. I laid down on my bed and sighed. What was I becoming I had hurt my only true friend and I was hurting everyone else.

I jumped up from the bed and grabbed the keys. I walked down the hall and tripped as I got into the elevator.

Once I set foot outside the sun burned onto my skin and a walked to the open bar and took a seat. I wasn't the one to drink, but when you have crushed your best friend, is losing the only guy you think your in love with, will have a wedding in three weeks and guests will be arriving at anytime in the day. Who doesn't drink?

The Bar tender walked up to my, from behind the counter. " What will it be miss."

" Something strong, ummm… to get ride of my problems."

The bar tender did some fancy tricks, but I didn't pay attention. I was to miserable to do anything. I heard people " Ohhh." and " Ahhh." at his tricks, but all I wanted was a drink.

" their you go miss." he said, all cheerful.

I would be cheerful, expect I don't know who I am in love with and the person I now I am truly in love with, but I refuse to let myself love him. I am getting married. Charlie loves Cameron and I guess I was just going to put up with it.

I chugged down the drink and the bar tender stared wide eye at me. " Wow! Miss those are powerful."

" I can handle it." I replied.

I stumbled out of the seat and handed him the money. I don't know why I even bothered to come down here, I could have just ordered room service.

Once I got into the hotel I put on a big smile and acted as if nothing had happened. I went up to my room and laid on my bed. I looked out the window it was so beautiful, out their. The horizon, the water, the sand, the happy couples and endless happiness al around. Any minute the sun would start to set.

I got up and I thought how dumb it was to be like this, after all I have a Hens party to go to tonight, even thought it was a beach party and since it wasn't only for the females, it was considered just a good night out.

I got up and walked to Alice's room. She was still planning the wedding. Their were books and arrangement notes scattered everywhere.

" Alice, can you forgive me?" I pleaded with my eyes.

" Oh, Bella. I know it's hard. Wedding stress is hard, Rosalie had it. Look how their honeymoon worked out." Alice winked and we giggled.

" Yer, maybe you right." I sighed.

" Good, now get into the shower and put on the dress I gave you its on the bed and then we can go have fun." Alice cheered.

I had a shower and the water relaxed my muscle and calmed me. I put the shampoo in my hair and forgot all the problems in the world. I just had to pretend, I was still going to high school. I was still living with Charlie and Everything was great. I let the memories flood me and the helpless nightmares come back. I rinsed my hair a got out. This was getting to much.

I hoped out of the shower and went into the bed room. Their was the dress, medium blue, a darker shade than the water. It was indescribable. **( pic on profile.) **they even had dark blue heals to match.

I hoped into the dress and got ready for a whole night of partying.

**AN: I know short. **

**BAD NEWS! SECOUND LAST CHAPTER! YES THIS IS THE SECOUND LAST CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:OMG LAST CHAPTER. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BRINGING MR THIS FAR. THIS IS THE END OF THE SEQUIL! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**REVIEW**

**Let the story go on.**

**Brothers best friend 2 : Your back?!**

**Chapter 10.**

**BPOV**

**NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING!**

Cameron was snoring and I couldn't sleep. I put on a summers dress and took the elevator to the bottom floor. I thought a good walk along the beach would be good and calming. I walked down the path heading towards the beach and images of what might be the wedding flooded my memory.

We were having it in a church and it was mean to be ever so romantic. The reception was on the beach and I had a squealing Alice to wake me up tomorrow. Not an alarm clock. I laughed. I was going to be fixed up and looking like a princess my happy ending. I hope. Alice had pained a honey moon, but Cameron cancelled it. Say he preferred to go to woke. I was so mad and upset.

I felt my feet feel the cool sand, I closed my eyes ant took more steps and then I tripped over some one. They instantly caught me and I looked into the eyes of my hero.

Edward.

He placed me on the ground next to him. " Thanks."

" don't mention it." he said. " are you happy."

I don't know why, but I felt like I had to tell Edward the truth and their was no way I was going to lie to him. " No."

" Why not?"

" Complicated." was all I could say.

" Bella?" he said to get my full attention. I wasn't looking at him. I was watching the waves crash on the shore and the sound was calming, relaxing and peaceful. It took my mind off things.

"Yes." I replied, looing at him." I'm not going to be at the wedding."

" Oh."

" I will be on the boat Carlisle bought. If you need me Bella I will always be here to save the day." he said.

I laughed. " I got myself into this I think I can handle myself Edward."

He took my hand and looked me in the eye. " Bella, I love you."

He looked nervous. So I got up and walked towards the water. I was in knee deep, he wasn't long behind me. The water felt good and relaxing. I turned and Edward was close. Why not have fun?

I splashed him and his shirt was wet, I could help but laugh. He splashed me back and we had a water fight. We were still knee deep when I collapsed onto him, laughing. His eyes green, even in the dark, they were piercing. A wave splashed over me, moving my wet strands of hair to my face. Edward tucked them behind my ear and kissed me on the cheek.

" Bella." His breathing was suddenly rapid.

" Yes." I swallowed.

" Will you marry me?" it was barley a whisper.

I got off him and stood up. He sat up, still in the water. I shook my head and a low sob started in my chest as tears ran down my cheeks.

He was asking me to marry him. I had no idea how to react to this, I was getting married to Cameron. I couldn't do this not now. I was going to have my happily ever after. Edward wasn't going to be apart of it.

Before I knew it, I took off into a run. I tripped and fell a couple of times, my heart was beating so fast and I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. Some thing in the back of my mind told me to leave now. Get a airplane and leave now. Fly away. Leave. Was running through my mind. I could change my name and get a new life. Be happy. I would be far away from Cameron and Edward and even Jacob.

But I refused to let myself leave a give up that easily. I ran faster and went to my room. Cameron was still asleep and I crept into bed with him. As I laid down I felt him put an arm around me and yawn.

Some happy ending I was getting.

*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|* **WEDDING DAY! ***|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|

I woke up and Alice was jumping up and down on the bed. She couldn't care less. For the next couple of hours I was her Barbie doll.

I was in the bathroom, basically tied to a chair, she was fixing my hair and make up, I wouldn't be able to get into the dress, until once I reach the church . I sat their and I couldn't help but fidget. Edwards words were as clear as crystal in my head. He wanted me to marry him. I couldn't believe it. He proposed last night, to me.

We were now in that room you get ready in at the church . Before I wanted to get ready I wanted to talk to Cameron.

I slowly walked to his room and I could hear it! I could hear them!

Cameron was cheating on me and he was doing it seconds before we get married!

I opened the door and saw what no bride would want to see. She had her legs wrapped around his neck and just like last time. He turned to face me, tears rolled down my face, a good thing I wore water proof make -up. I began to cry as I rushed back to the room. I locked the door and I could hear Alice start to worry. I looked in the mirror and I looked ok for some one who has been crying for ages.

I opened the door and Alice came and gave me a hug.

" Alice he did it again." I dryly sobbed.

" did what?"

" CHEATED ON ME!" I screamed.

She gasped and hugged me tighter. She let go and looked me in the eye. " Bella you can cancel the wedding, you can, right now."

" No! I want this I do."

After Alice reapplied my make-up I went to see Charlie. Everyone was seated and was waiting for me and the brides maids.

" Bella." Charlie said when he saw me. " You look -"

" look like a bride." I blushed, as I finished his sentence.

Ye nodded and I looped my arm troughs his.

I heard the music start and it was like a nightmare, a horror movie. The door s opened to let me and Charlie in and I stoped after the first step. Charlie looks at me and the music stopped. I looked in between Cameron and My dad. I let go of Charlie's arms and took a step back. I let the words flow naturally flow out of my mouth.

" Dad."

" yes , sweetheart."

" I'm in love." I said, a smile plastered on my lips.

" I know that why you going to marry Cameron." he replied, the whole crowd quite.

" No." I was still smiling. " He cheated on me!" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. I heard gasp. " I'm in love with some one else and if I don't stop him, I know I will loose him forever."

Charlie looked disappointed. " Go." he whispered and kissed my cheeks. " Jacob, take Bella to him."

' Love you dad."

" you too." I smiled.

Jacob grabbed my hand and we ran out of the church. My heart was beating in my ears and everything was just perfect was I going to do it, I can't hold back this no more.

" take me to the pier Jacob."

We hoped onto his motor bike and the rush was making me feel hot. Normally I would be embarrassed, riding a motor bike in my wedding dress, but I was simply thrilled. I held on to Jacob.

" Thank you."

" No probs, Bella." he called over his shoulder.

When we reached the pier we couldn't find Edward boat, we drove to the end and I finally spotted it. It was out a couple of meters and my heart launched into over drive. I hoped off the bike and took my shoes off.

" Bella! In you wedding dress!" Jacob said, shocked.

" I will do anything for him. I realise that now."

I jumped into the water and began to swim, my heart pumping and hoping I hadn't hurt him to much. I swam faster as thought of how much I disliked Cameron. I wonder what he would be doing. But then I realised I really didn't care.

I swam for what seemed like for ever and when i9 reached the boat I climbed up onto the deck. I couldn't see him on the boat and I was to breathless to say anything. I stayed still for a second, letting myself get calm and relaxed.

" Bella?" I heard the familiar voice called. I turned around and my smile grew bigger.

" Edward, I think you should totally slap[ me for figuring this out now, but I'm in love with you. I love you, Edward Cullen. I will marry you." I said. Tears in my eyes, tears of joy.

" Bella, I love you too." In three short strides and I looked up at Edward and smiled. He leaned down and booth his hands resting on my cheeks and he kissed me. My heart racing. Their was so much passion, so much love. I was so happy I didn't marry today or a least to Cameron.

" I love you, soon to me Mrs. Cullen." Edward said.

" you have no idea how perfect that sounds." I answered.

" Look." Edward pointing towards the pier.

I could see Everyone, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Charlie. They were all waving and I laughed and kissed Edward again.

I knew that I had made the right choice.

Edward was a prince.

The man I was going to marry. No matter what!

The end!

**AN: I love the ending. It was the ending I had planned out from the start!**

**Well that's the end of the sequel!**

**Read my other stories.**

**Thank you to all of you!**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
